Hot N' Cold
by Gong HaNeul
Summary: Tenten não aguenta mais as mudanças repentinas de Neji e resolve terminar o namoro para procurar alguém que a ame de verdade. *-* SongFic One-shot UA... Tipo... Gomen fãs de NejiTen mas é LeeTen...


**Hot N' Cold**

Abri meus olhos âmbar decidida. Hoje é o dia. Ai droga me esqueci de dizer. Sou Mitsashi Tenten, faço o terceiro período de medicina na Toudai e constante alvo de fofocas e brincadeiras maldosas. Por quê? Simples, eu namoro o Lindo Hyuuga cobiçado por toda a faculdade. Não temam meus amigos, isso irá mudar, e não passará de hoje.

Neji é muito vulnerável, e isso me dá nos nervos. Cada hora o garoto está de um jeito. Finalmente descobri o que havia com o gênio Hyuuga. Ele não gosta de mim. Sabe às vezes a gente ta lá, no maior amasso... E ele pára, e sai do nada. Tipo... VAI SE F*D*R GAROTO! Eu fico possessa. Bem, mas isso não vem ao caso. Não vem ao caso mesmo. O que vem ao caso verdadeiramente é que um belo dia eu vi um papel cair do bolso da jaqueta dele. Curiosa como sou fui ver o que era.

KABOOM!!!

Lá láá, o mundo de Tenten caiu!

No papel estava escrito o seguinte: "_Me encontre as sete naquele lugar. Hinata_". O pior de tudo é que a Hina é minha melhor amiga. Poxa, ninguém merece. Mas vocês podem estar pensando: Caraca, ela pensou errado, talvez seja só mais uma formalidade dos Hyuuga. Pois é caro amigo, é aí que você se engana. Eu também pensei que o Neji não me trairia. E o que eu fiz? Sim! Eu o segui. Binóculo é uma coisa boa para se ter em casa. Então. Continuando. Eu fui lá 'espiar' o encontro dos dois. E tipo... ELE A BEIJOU P*RR*! Em uma relação entre primos não existe beijo. Não beijo de língua.

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes her clothes  
Yeah. if you P.M.S  
Like a bitch I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak Cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me**

_Você muda de idéia  
Como uma garota troca de roupa  
Sim, você tem TPM como uma puta  
Eu deveria saber  
E você sempre pensa,  
Sempre fala, corretamente  
Eu devia saber  
Que você não era bom pra mim_

Bem, pulando o acontecimento relatado anteriormente, tudo bem. Mas o pior é que eu perguntava o que ele sentia pela prima dele e ele somente respondia que era como se ela fosse uma irmã pra ele. Me engana que eu gosto bem. Mentiroso de m*rd*. Cara eu tenho muita raiva desse cara. Ah se tenho. Mas então, eu me decidi. Hoje eu vou terminar o namoro com ele e procurar alguém que me ame. Eu não quero viver o resto da minha pacata vidinha sendo chifrada pelo meu namorada... E com a minha melhor amiga. Nunca pensei que a Hina faria isso comigo. Fiquei muito down, muito down mesmo.

**Cause you're hot than you're cold  
You're yes than you're no  
You're in than you're out  
You're up than you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, shouldn't really wanna got to go, oh  
You're hot than you're cold  
You're yes than you're no  
You're in than you're out  
You're up than you're down**

_Porque você é quente, depois é frio  
Você é sim, depois é não  
Você está dentro, depois está fora  
Você está por cima, depois por baixo  
Você está errado quando está certo  
É preto e é branco  
Nós brigamos e terminamos  
Nós nos beijamos e voltamos  
Você, você não quer realmente ficar, não  
Você, mas você também não quer ir, oh  
Porque você é quente, depois é frio  
Você é sim, depois é não  
Você está dentro, depois está fora  
Você está por cima, depois por baixo_

Saí de casa e peguei meu carrinho pequenininho e vermelhinho. Parece uma joaninha. Faltava só as pintinhas pretas. ARGH! Que gay Tenten. Ok's, continuando... O que eu estava fazendo mesmo? Ah é, vou terminar o namoro.

Chego no prédio onde Neji mora e subo. Óbvio, como o porteiro me conhece e sabe que eu não vou fazer nada de mal - será? - me deixou subir sem avisar Neji. Cheguei no apto. dele e toquei a campainha. Caraca que campainha chata. Ele atendeu. Com uma cara de sono. Aiai, me engana que eu gosto Neji, me engana que eu gosto. Ele olhou pra mim com uma cara de: O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ VEIO FAZER AQUI AS SETE HORAS DA MANHÃ? Meu (ex) amor, é simples.

Eu tirei a aliança de namoro. Uma linda de ouro branco com o nome dele escrito dentro. Tirei e entreguei pra ele. Ele pegou com uma cara de: Você enlouqueceu? Ficou três anos tentando me conquistar e agora acaba o namoro assim, do nada? É querido, os tempos mudaram e eu vi que meu maior erro foi ter tentado te conquistar algum dia.

**We used to be  
Just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh about nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change**

_Nós costumávamos ser  
Como gêmeos em sintonia  
A mesma energia  
Mas a bateria acabou  
Costumávamos rir do nada  
Agora você está sem graça  
Eu devia saber  
Que você não vai mudar_

**Cause you're hot than you're cold  
You're yes than you're no  
You're in than you're out  
You're up than you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, shouldn't really wanna got to go, oh  
You're hot than you're cold  
You're yes than you're no  
You're in than you're out  
You're up than you're down**

_Porque você é quente, depois é frio  
Você é sim, depois é não  
Você está dentro, depois está fora  
Você está por cima, depois por baixo  
Você está errado quando está certo  
É preto e é branco  
Nós brigamos e terminamos  
Nós nos beijamos e voltamos  
Você, você não quer realmente ficar, não  
Você, mas você também não quer ir, oh  
Porque você é quente, depois é frio  
Você é sim, depois é não  
Você está dentro, depois está fora  
Você está por cima, depois por baixo_

Virei e deixei ele com uma cara de lesado. Que agora admito que ele sempre teve, eu que não percebia. Disse em alto e bom som: "_Espero que a noite com a Hinata tenha sido boa_". Eu pude ouvir um grito abafado. Como eu sabia? AHÁ! Simples, fácil e rápido. Eu não uso azul escuro, roxo e meu sutiã não é tamanho 50. Ok, ok, exagerei. Meu sutiã não é tamanho 48. Que é? A culpa não é minha se as roupas dela estavam em cima do sofá pra todo mundo ver. Safado. Me trai e nem faz questão de esconder. Agora eu vou ser a maior chifrada do campus.

Que seja. Agora eu voltei pra minha joaninha de rodas e estou andando pela cidade. Acho que vou ver o Lee. É, eu vou ver o Lee. Ele deve estar onde? Será que ele está na quadra do campus? Acho que sim. É, tá aí, vou pra lá. Segui todo o caminho ouvindo musicas e cantando. Perdi as contas de quantas barbeiragens eu fiz e de quantos caras me xingaram. Mas isso, como muitas coisas, não em ao saco... Não... Não vem ao caso.

**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of love bipolar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
And I can't get off this ride  
You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**

_Alguém chame um médico  
Temos um caso de amor bipolar  
Estou presa em uma montanha russa  
E não consigo descer  
Você muda de idéia  
Como uma garota troca de roupas_

**Cause you're hot than you're cold  
You're yes than you're no  
You're in than you're out  
You're up than you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up  
You're hot than you're cold  
You're yes than you're no  
You're in than you're out  
You're up than you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, shouldn't really wanna got to go, oh  
You're hot than you're cold  
You're yes than you're no  
You're in than you're out  
You're up than you're down**

_Porque você é quente, depois é frio  
Você é sim, depois é não  
Você está dentro, depois está fora  
Você está por cima, depois por baixo  
Você está errado quando está certo  
É preto e é branco  
Nós brigamos e terminamos  
Nós nos beijamos e voltamos  
Porque você é quente, depois é frio  
Você é sim, depois é não  
Você está dentro, depois está fora  
Você está por cima, depois por baixo  
Você está errado quando está certo  
É preto e é branco  
Nós brigamos e terminamos  
Nós nos beijamos e voltamos  
Você, você não quer realmente ficar, não  
Você, mas você também não quer ir, oh  
Porque você é quente, depois é frio  
Você é sim, depois é não  
Você está dentro, depois está fora  
Você está por cima, depois por baixo_

Cheguei ao campus e estacionei o carro em qualquer vaga livre. Fui andando em direção a Faculdade de Educação Física, ou a FEF, na maior tranqüilidade. Nada me abala, hoje estou feliz da vida e necas de pitibiribas me tira do sério. Bem... Era o que eu achava. Quando cheguei à quadra vi uma cena que não me agradou nenhum pouco. Minha mão instantaneamente parou sobre meu peito. OMG... Será que eu o amo? Como eu nunca tinha percebido? Bem, já que eu o amo eu não quero perdê-lo certo? CERTÍSSIMO!

Ah é não é? Qual cena eu vi? A Sakura, uma puta desgraçada, vaca de merda estava beijando o meu, deixando bem caro MEU Lee. Sim eu odeio a Sakura. Descobriu quando? E eu amo o Lee. Bem, isso eu descobri agora, quando eu vi essa cena que não agradou nadinha meus lindos olhos castanhos cor de chocolate. Agora vem uma perguntinha.

O que eu fiz?

Ah claro. Fui até eles, cutuquei a Sakura. Que parou o beijou meio relutante e com uma cara de raiva. Quando ela virou para me encarar eu não medi esforços, e nem forças, para meter um belo soco naquela face idiota e horrível dela. Quebrou o nariz. Sem problemas, ela é do segundo período de medicina mesmo. Tem que saber o básico.

Continuando. Eu soquei a cara dela. E o Lee ficou com aquela fofa, sim eu não o acho lindo, ele não é mesmo, carinha de: OMG Tenten, por que você fez isso com a Sakura-san? Eu não respondi nada. Peguei-o pela gola daquela camiseta verde berrante e o beijei. Foi a primeira vez que eu fiz algo tão atirado.

Quando terminei o beijo. Coisa que ele não queria deixar. Mas o oxigênio é precioso e eu sou nova pra morrer. Eu disse:

- Surpreso?

- Muito, mas... Doushite Tenten?

- Sei lá, deu vontade

- Só isso?

- Óbvio... Que não... Daisuki desu - e sorri

- Daí...? - não o deixei terminar

- Iie... Aishiteru Lee - e depois disse peguei ele pelo pulso e o arrastei até o mercado daqui. ELE PRECISA URGENTEMENTE DE UM GUARDA-ROUPA NOVO!!!

* * *

Aká está Pô-chan com mais uma One-shot... Dessa vez uma LeeTen, um casal que eu tinha um sonho de escrever sobre. Tiv essa idéia a uns dias atrás. Só resolvi escrever hj, e tá aki... Pra qm não entendeu:

Negrito e sublinhado - letra da música

Itálico - tradução da letra da música

Música: Hot N' Cold da Katy Perry... a mesma q canta I Kiss The Girl

É minha primeira Song-fic então não me reprimam... Nada contra a Hinata... PRA FALAR A VERDADE EU AMO ELA E VOU FICAR EMPUTECIDA SE O MASASHI MATAR MESMO ELA!!!! Mas sei lá, eu acho que NejiHina eh um casal bonitinho, mas a Hinata não é má... E a Sakura é chata... QUEBROU O NARIIIIZ... Tenten Rulez... a Sakura que se exploda, fik beijando o Lee... garota idiota... aff's

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO ME HIME ACEITA REVIEWS DEBOM GRADO... falando o que quiser... o que quiser mesmo... Mas não xinga a Hime pke ea tá down... eu to virando fã de novo de NaruHina... soh pke a Hina se declarou pro Narutinho... tipo.... KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM.... foi uma bomba... e agora ela tah entre a vida e a morte... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... vou acabar isso logo pke vcs devem estar rinso (ou chorando) da minha desgraça....

Kisu

Ja (té a próxima zenteeeeen)


End file.
